Acontecimentos peculiares
by Babsi2510
Summary: Enquanto isso Sora estava ensaiando, mas seus pensamentos não. Sua cabeça ainda estava em Carla, as palavras dela ainda soavam fortemente na cabeça da garota, e outros pensamentos também, ela começou a ponderar se realmente cuidava da vida dela, ela pensa
1. Chapter 1

**Obs.: Kaleido Star não me pertence, se pertencesse teria menos bichas mortas purpurina e mais vivas è.é9**

**Obs.2:esta fic não tem yaoi por mais que me doa, as minhas fics têm vida própria T-T**

**Obs.3: Casais, LeonxSora, Insinuações de KenxSora, YuriXpersonagen original... Pode ser que tenenha laylaxCarlos, ainda não sei.**

**Obs4: Vai haver senas calientes e até explícitas, se você é um bebe que esperneia só de ver a manga de alguém caindo e revelando o ombro, aqui não é o seu lugar ò.ó**

**Obs.5: Reviws onegaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii \T-T/**

_**Acontecimentos peculiares**_

O teatro kaleido estava como sempre... O que posso dizer? AGITADO seria a palavra. A apresentação começaria em seis horas, mas sabe como são estes shows, a preparação já estava sendo feita desde a manhã.

Sora estava um pouco nervosa... Já havia sido a estrela em outros shows, mas cada espetáculo era diferente, era especial... Ela sentia como... Se cada um fosse o primeiro. Enquanto treinava no ginásio podia sentir aquele nervosismo a invadir... Falta de ar... Um aperto no peito. Mas como Ken sempre lhe dizia "o que te diferencia Sora, das outras estrelas: é que você luta contra seu nervosismo e apresenta com o mais belo sorriso", estas palavras sempre a acalmavam.

Leon por outro lado estava sempre confiante, confiava em sua parceira Sora, confiava em suas técnicas, e confiava em si... Não de um jeito arrogante ou orgulhoso, mas de um jeito bom, ele sabia que era bom...

Bem ta tudo muito bem, ta tudo ótimo, mas cadê o drama da fic? ò.ó. Bem esperem por que agora começa a parte boa u.u.

Uma jovem, morena, com cabelo castanho escuro (claramente hispânica) estava andando decidida pelos corredores do Kaleido Star. Ninguém nunca havia a visto. E muitos não a viram, pois estavam muito ocupados. Mas para aqueles que tiveram a sorte de vê-la, há estes tiveram que olhar para trás para olhar melhor. Ela era linda, seus cabelos eram perfeitamente cacheados, e seu corpo tinha curvas, muitas curvas, ela era... Desculpem pelo vocabulário esdrúxulo u.ú" um mulherão. Ela entrou em uma sala:

-Pensei que não a veria antes do natal. –Ouvia-se a voz de um homem por de trás da cadeira.

-Eu tinha que vê-la com meus próprios olhos. –Respondeu a mulher tirando os óculos de marca ela é chique sô, revelando grandes e brilhantes olhos castanhos.

-não ira se arrepender. –O homem se virou, e era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que o dono do kaleido star.

-Sei que não querido irmão.

-Venha lhe guiarei até seus aposentos. –Carlos se levantou e ofereceu o braço a irmã.

Ambos iam pelos corredores conversando, quando Ken apareceu na curva do corredor andado apressadamente.

-CAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRLOOOOOOOOOSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Temos uma emergência! –O menino parou de repente e olhou para a mulher ao lado de Carlos. A boca dele se abriu de tal forma que ele até esqueceu de falar a urgência urgentemente trocadilhos infames a parte n.n''.

-Olá Ken, é muito bom revê-lo.

-Se - senhorita Eido OoO.

-Por favor, me chame de Carla. Carlos e Carla u.û" o que a mãe deles tinha na cabeça?

-Ah, claro, é um prazer revê-la também. " - O garoto falou já se recuperando da visão da mulher.

-Então Ken, O que você tinha de tão urgente para me falar? –Carlos falou para poder assim se apressar.

-Bem aparentemente uma das meninas se machucou e não temos como substituí-la.

Carlos pensou e falou:

-**N**ão se preocupe, até a hora da apresentação teremos uma bailarina.

-Mas senhor, a bailarina que falta é a May, ela fará a amiga da Pocahontas... É um pulo particularmente difícil de executar... E...

-Ken, acalme-se, este extresse não faz bem para o seu coração. Tenho certeza que a primeira da turma da academia circense de paris não se incomodará de nos emprestar um pouco de seu talento.

-Quem? Eu? O,O" –Perguntou uma nervosa Carla

-Exato, agora vamos andando...

-Como está a May, Ken?

-Ela ira sobreviver

-E como faremos? O que o Carlos disse?

-Que iremos substituí-la

-Mas achei que esse drama todo era por que não tínhamos ninguém que conseguisse dar um salto como o que ela tem que dar.

-Olha Sora. Relaxe, e lembre-se... haja o que houver, não pare de sorrir. ò.ó9

-Sim. -

-Teve a chance que queria.

-Sobre o que está falando?

-Que maneira melhor para vê-la com seus próprios olhos, que apresentar com ela.

-Você e sua boca grande. Não me surpreenderia nada se você não tivesse planejado tudo isso.

-Como poderia? Nem sabia que você iria chegar hoje. -

-Está certo. –Carla, se levantou e foi para um ginásio simples, Que estava vazio no momento.

Bem o espetáculo havia começado, e adivinha quem estava na primeira cena?

Sora entrou em cena esplendorosa, ela entrava com um trapézio giratório, e, enquanto conseguia impulso, ficava cada vez mais rápida, até que chegava a altura máxima do trapézio, ela pulava em uma corda bamba, em baixo desta se encontrava a cena de um lago, Logo após sua companheira entrava em cena da mesma maneira que ela. (Sora teve uma surpresa e tanto, mas como dizem no show bis, e os homens pensam quando estão prometendo amor para uma mulher ¬¬" "O show tem que continuar").

Ambas se colocaram em posições espelhadas e realizaram saltos, giros na corda bamba. Então o tão esperado pulo. Sora iria cair e sua parceira teria que lhe segurar. Sora caiu, mas ninguém a pegou por cinco segundos Sora se desesperou, mas não poderia perder o sorriso, então se deixou cair, como se fizesse parte do show, mas estava analisando opções do que poderia fazer. Havia uma cama elástica em uma das laterais do palco, mas era impossível que chegasse até esta, mas ela precisa, ela iria. Com um olhar determinado Sora empurrou seu peso para o lado da cama elástica. Mas como um flash uma pessoa pulou nesta e segurou Sora e a trouxe de volta para corda...

Essa era. CARLA! E vocês acharam que era quem? O príncipe encantado? O.õ?

Bem a apresentação foi um sucesso, Claro a platéia pensou que Sora iria cair, até Sora pensou que ela iria cair, na verdade todos, exceto por, Carla, Carlos, e uma certa pessoas na platéia, pensaram que Sora iria cair.

Após a apresentação, os autógrafos, os discursos incentivadores de Sora, os olhares frios de Leon...

Sora foi ao encontro de Carla. Elas se olharam por uns instantes... Até que o silencio foi quebrado por Sora:

-A senhorita é Carla Eido não é?

-Sim, e a senhorita deve ser Sora Naigino.

-Senhorita Eido devo esclarecer que foi um prazer imenso poder contracenar com a senhorita, não posso nem descrever com palavras o quanto me honrei, a senhorita é ótima. Sabia que era conhecida por manobras arriscadas, mas... Devo admitir que fique nervosa.

-E mesmo assim não falhou nem por um instante hein? Admirável, realmente admirável.

-Muito obrigada. -

-Mas ao mesmo tempo é muito idiota. –O tom de voz calmo de Carla mudou para um tom ríspido de censura.

-A, mas...

-A senhorita não percebe? Você deveria ser capaz de ter saído daquela situação sozinha. Você poderia ter morrido. Se não liga para sua vida senhorita Naigino, deveria pensar um pouco mais no publico que não se agradaria em nada em ver mortes. –Carla foi saindo, mas Sora tentou falar, com muita sensatez u.u.

-Isso não é justo, a manobra era que a senhora deveria me segurar, e...

-Neste ramo, senhorita Naigino, cada qual deve olhar por sua própria vida. –e dizendo estas ultimas palavras com extrema frieza Carla se foi junto de Carlos.

Leon e Sora estavam sozinhos. Sora estava realmente chateada com as palavras proferidas por Carla... Estas não paravam de ecoar em sua cabeça.

-Hei, deixe pra lá, ela é assim mesmo, mas é uma boa pessoa.

-Eu mal consigo a aprovação da senhorita layla, e já me deparo com mais uma pessoa que eu admiro me censurando.

-Olha você não precisa da aprovação dela, você é uma ótima circense. Uma das melhores que eu já vi. O Fool que o diga. Não se preocupe tanto.

-Mas, ela está certa. Eu tenho mesmo que olhar mais pela minha vida.

-Então eu sei que você se dedicara a treinar como sempre faz. –Leon sorriu para Sora que sorriu de volta para ele. Eles ficaram muito amigos com o tempo. Por mais que Leon não admitia.

-Não acha que foi muito dura com ela?

-Claro que não. –Carla olhava pela janela a chuva que caia muito forte.

-Bem, você quem sabe. Agora tenho que ir. –Carlos saiu, e a menina ficou olhando para chuva.

Pouco tempo depois a porta se abriu novamente.

-Esqueceu alguma coi... –Carla não podia terminar a frase devido ao choque.

-Quanto tempo.

**N/A**

**Não me matem T-T, esta é a minha primeira fic, e suponho que não será muito longa. Acho que terá uns quatro capítulos, Agradeço aqueles que leram este capitulo... Será que alguém leu? ¬¬**

**Bem eu sei que ainda tem muita coisa mal resolvida, mas com o tempo elas se resolverão. Eu realmente espero que gostem da minha primeira fic n.n (de kaleido Star). Bem esta fic eu havia pensado nela na época que eu via kaleido star, então demora um pouco pra eu lembra quem é quem... pq. faz muito tempo que eu não vejo fã relapsa **

**No, mas espero que gostem e por favorrrrrrrrrrrrr reviws onegaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii \o/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Obs.:Bem, eu estava lendo o primeiro capitulo, e não esta muito bom (é errando que se aprende), então este está um pouco diferente, espero que gostem**

**Chafurdando o passado**

-Como vai? –Era Yuri, ele tinha um sorriso com um ar de mistério, aquele sorriso irritava muito ela, ele sabia é claro.

-Estou Cansada, então peço para que se retire, poderemos conversar mais tarde. –Carla já estava o empurrando para fora, porém, ele a parou e olhou nos olhos delas, um olhar profundo.

-Você acha que adianta adiar esta conversa?

Carla sabia que este momento iria chegar, sabia que teria que encará-lo, sabia disso desde o momento em que comprou a passagem de avião, mas mesmo assim, não queria que este momento chegasse

-Tudo bem, quer entrar?

Enquanto isso Sora estava ensaiando, mas seus pensamentos não. Sua cabeça ainda estava em Carla, às palavras dela ainda soavam fortemente na cabeça da garota, e outros pensamentos também, ela começou a ponderar se realmente cuidava da vida dela, ela pensava o quão descuidada ela era em muitas das apresentações, e de repente começou a pensar em seus pais, os biológicos, será que ela não ligava de morrer? Mas quanta ingratidão para com os seus tios, mas será no fundo ela acha que não faria diferença, será que...

-Sora... –A garota acorda de seu devaneio no meio do ar e acaba caindo na rede de segurança.

-Sora esta na hora do nosso ensaio, você esta pronta?

-Claro Leon

Enquanto estavam no corredor Leon percebeu que Sora parecia preocupada com algo

-Esta tudo bem Sora? Você parece muito concentrada em algo.

-O que..? Ah, não é nada Leon-sam, nada com o que se preocupar ".

-Tudo bem então. –Leon continuou tranqüilo.

Ao longo do ensaio Sora errou muitas vezes, perdeu deixas, esqueceu saltos... e não pegou a mão de Leon uma vez sequer.

-Sora. – Leon desceu e sentou-se em uma cadeira, Sora o seguiu e ficou defronte a ele.

-Desculpe-me Leon-sam... Vou melhorar, é serio, é só que eu..

-Sora, onde esta sua cabeça?

-Nenhum lugar Leon. –Leon lhe deu um olhar "isso-não-vai-colar". -Bem é que a senhorita Carla falou uma coisa que me deixou pensando muito

-?

Sora resolveu falar, ficou bem próxima de Leon depois da peça do lago dos cisnes. -Ela disse que deveria zelar mais pela minha vida... Isso me fez pensar se eu sou descuidada... a Leon não quero te incomodar com meus pensamentos ".

-Bem, talvez seja melhor encerrarmos por hoje –Leon ia saindo. –Mas não se preocupe muito Sora, você tem paixão pelo que faz, e da tudo de si por isso, você é dedicada e isso é admirável. –Leon saiu e deixou uma Sora muito pensativa na sala de treinamento.

Voltando ao quarto da Carla:

-Deixe-me ver se tem alguma coisa aqui pra gente beber. Ah, aqui, você gosta de whisky?

-Desde quando você bebe?

-No Brasil a idade mínima para beber é dezoito anos. –Disse a menina se servindo de uma dose e sentando-se defronte ao loiro.

-você esta diferente do que me lembro Carla.

-Bem, as pessoas mudam em Três anos Yuri.

-É verdade. –Yuri deu uma pequena risada. -Eu mesmo mudei bastante.

-Será mesmo? Meu irmão me contou sobre sua "vingança", isso é bem coisa do Yuri que eu conhecia.

-Bem, depois disso aconteceram várias coisas... Mas teremos muito tempo para falar disso mais tarde, por agora temos assuntos mais importantes para falar não é?

-Olha acho que você já sabe o porquê de eu ter ido, então o que quer conversar?

-Tem certeza que não sabe?

-Não. –A garota falou, mas era mentira no fundo ela sabia o que o garoto queria perguntar, porem ela não queria responder.

-E quero saber... –As palavras iriam sair da boca dele, ela não poderia evitar, bem, ela poderia não responder, porém teria que falar eventualmente, não seria sábio não responder... –O que você fez nesse tempo? Como tem passado o que viu no que tem trabalhado... Esse tipo de coisa. –Bem isso não era o que a garota temia responder (Tão pouco o que Yuri realmente queria falar, porém não achou sábio tocar em assuntos muito delicados), o que a assustava mais era aquele sorriso tranqüilo, ela esperava a costumeira cólera, ou até mesmo o típico sorriso sínico, porem não recebeu nada disso, ao invés recebeu um sorriso, em parte caloroso.

-Bem... Eu... Eu tenho... –Ela ainda estava chocada, mas se recompôs. –Eu estava no Brasil, cuidando do meu pai, trabalhava de garçonete... Meu pai morreu, Acho que você soube... Hum... Bem menos trabalho para o A.A -Disse a garota com uma risada cínica.

Yuri olhou com um olhar de preocupação.

-Sabe Yuri, eu pensava bastante em você

-Serio?

-Eu queria te escrever todos os dias... Mas... Eu sabia que se você me respondesse eu voltaria então eu desistia. –Carla começou a chorar, um choro silencioso, Yuri queria abraçá-la, mas isso poderia causar uma sensação muito esquisita, a posição em que ele se encontrava era muito desconfortável.

-Eu devo ter começado umas... Mill cartas... Sei lá, você não tem idéia o quanto os dias foram difíceis. Eu nunca queria voltar do trabalho. -Ela chorou por um tempo, mas foi se recompondo aos poucos. –Me desculpe, devo ter te colocado em uma situação realmente desconfortável, não é? –Ela foi a caminho da porta, e a abriu. –Acho melhor você ir agora.

-Esta bem... Depois... Agente se fala. –Ela não sabia se a abraçava a garota, sabia que queria, mas ela estava frágil e uma coisa poderia levar a outra então ele simplesmente acenou e se foi.

Carla se deitou e teve muitas dificuldades para dormir... Porem, quando finalmente conseguiu, ela desejou não ter conseguido

-Yuri eu já te disse o quanto eu te amo? –A garota de 16 anos abraçava o loiro com muita força.

-Já disse sim. –Ele sorriu meio desajeitado, também a amava, mas aquele abraço iria matá-lo.

Ela se afastou dele e ficou olhando muito profundamente em seus olhos.

-E você me ama também? –Ele sorriu com calma e a abraçou

-Boba, é claro que eu... –Mas o resto da frase nunca foi proferido, Ambos os jovens foram puxados em direções opostas, ao redor deles foi formado um total breu. Agora a garota estava sozinha e chorando. Então uma figura, que deveria ser reconfortante, apareceu.

-Maninho, eu estou assustada. –A garota abraçou se irmão, mas o abraço não foi retribuído, ele mantinha uma expressão rígida em sua cara. –O que foi? -O irmão apontou para um canto e uma imagem se formou, A mãe da menina em uma cama de hospital, porem não havia batimento cardíaco. –O q... O que isso quer dizer!?

-Não se faça de boba -Ele falava com muita rispidez. –Nossa mãe esta morta

-O que? MAMÃE! -A menina chorava muito.

-Chorar não adianta, olhe ela esta morta e você terá que cuidar do papai no Brasil

-Mas, mas eu não quero ir ao Brasil, quero ficar aqui, no Kaleido Star, com voe o Yuri, a Laya... Por favor, irmão, deixe-me ficar. –O pedido foi em vão, ele sumiu e deixou - à no escuro, sozinha, ela estava com medo, e triste, pensando em tudo que iria deixar para trás. Agora ela estava na porta de casa, com sua bagagem, seu tio havia a pegado no aeroporto à deixou em casa. Ela abriu a porta, ninguém veio a cumprimentá-la, ou ajudar, ela subiu com as malas, e desceu para procurar o pai, ele estava na sala, varias garrafa vazias de bebida estavam no chão, e ele estava bebendo uma, vendo um filme qualquer na TV.

-Olá papai... como você esta? –Ele ignorou completamente a garota. Ela se dirigiu para o quarto, quando se deitou na cama O quarto inteiro se dissipou, e ela viu... Viu Yuri, queria estar com ele e quando foi abraçá-lo, o menino desapareceu, então ela começou a ver cenas, Yuri esquecendo - à, e continuando com sua vida. Layal virando a estrela do Kaleido Star e aos puocos apagando as lembranças com a menina. Carlos ficando ocupado com o gerenciamento da casa de espetáculos e parando de enviar cheque para a jovem e o pai, mas a pior de todas com certeza foi a cena dela, envelhecendo no Brasil, dedicando a vida a cuidar do pai, Tendo sua juventude sugada aos poucos...

Carla acordou, muito perturbada, em seu quarto ,eram cinco da manhã, decidiu ir treinar, sabia que depois das sete era impossível conseguir uma sala, principalmente tão próximo a grandes peças. Porém quando ela abriu a porta, Sora estava na sala, treinando muito arduamente. Carla saiu, nesse ramo a mais dedicada tem a vantagem... Acredite, na relação dessas duas essa "lei" irá ser importante, sem ser notada, foi para outra sala.

**FIM**

**n/a**

Reviws onegai \o.o/


End file.
